1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cruciate ligament reconstruction, and more specifically to anatomically accurate cruciate ligament reconstruction using double-bundle ligament grafts in single bone tunnels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cruciate ligament reconstruction is routinely performed by creating femoral and tibial tunnels, and various graft types are used to replace the native cruciate ligament. Most reconstructions are performed using a single-bundle ligament graft made of autograft or allograft material.
Biomechanical studies have shown that an anatomic double-bundle cruciate ligament reconstruction can be superior in restoring normal knee laxity compared with conventional single-bundle isometric reconstructions. Double-bundle reconstructions, as compared to single-bundle reconstructions, more closely approximate the structure and configuration of the native tendon, and better accommodate the knee's “screw-home” mechanism.
Double-bundle reconstructions currently involve individual fixation for each strand of the graft. The need to individually fixate each strand of the double-bundle graft adds to the complexity and cost of the procedure. Double-bundle reconstructions also are performed as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,524 to Schmieding, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Methods for repairing torn cruciate ligaments using double-bundle grafts that are simpler to complete and more closely approximate the native ligament development would enhance reconstruction results.